1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to an apparatus for measuring a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in research in the fields of physics, chemistry and materials, it is very important to measure optical properties of materials and measure thicknesses of thin films. In particular, various nano-thin film fabrication processes are being used in the semiconductor industry. To evaluate physical properties of fabricated nano-thin films, a non-destructive, non-contact, real-time measuring technology is being widely used.
In the semiconductor industry, a measurement region limited to an area of tens of μm× tens of μm is provided in a wafer in order to evaluate through measurement various thin-film fabrication processes for producing a semiconductor device. In addition, a technology of focusing on the surface of a sample placed in the measurement region is being used to measure physical properties of the measurement region.